Lack of Light
by Sitka
Summary: In times of war the light is almost impossible to find. Two mutants must fight through the rubble and darkness to find the light they so desperately need to survive. Amyro.
1. Chapter 1

Lack of light.

Things were never supposed to end up this way. The mutants were supposed to have a fighting chance. There was supposed to be equal rights by this time. Really, that was wishful thinking upon the mutants who thought that they'd be alright. They should have realized that every race or gender always goes through hell before they can get what they wanted.

But no one ever thought things would take such a wrong turn for the mutants in America. It was a Civil War. Mutants were in hiding. Even leaders such as Charles Xavier were forced to hide out. Humans. Such self righteous creatures; they think that they can control everything. Once they found out they couldn't control mutants the tantrum was inevitable, just like a spoilt child.

The unfairness of it all was gnawing, wretched, and undeniably painful…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amara couldn't hold back the cry of pain as the third blow came crashing down to her ribs. Surely, some of them were broken now. The man above her had such a harsh glare in his eyes that the Nova Roman princess was convinced that those were going to be the last things she ever saw in this life.

The assailant was known as Colonel William Stryker. His hate for mutants ran pretty deep. As it was, his son Jason had been a mutant who could plant illusions in people's minds. William was quite convinced that there was a cure for the mutant gene so he sent him to Xavier. Charles of course explained to the colonel that he did not 'cure' mutants; he helped them understand and control their abilities. Unfortunately, Jason became angry and vindictive towards his parents, torturing them with horrible illusions. William's wife couldn't take it and she killed herself. William was forced to kill his son. He blamed all mutants for his destroyed family. He wanted Charles Xavier's head for not helping him.

This was pretty much why Amara was now in one of the U.S government's secret headquarters being tortured for information.

Another blow with the heel of Stryker's boot hit her in the ribs. This time Amara coughed out blood. The older man grabbed her tangled brown hair; she winced painfully, and forced her up to her bare feet. "Where is Charles Xavier?" He demanded darkly.

She spit blood in his face. He threw her back to the concrete floor.

No way in hell she was going to tell him a damn thing. She might have been a spoilt princess back when things were calm, but mutants were in a war now. She was fighting for her race and she would die for them as well. If there was anyone who could fix this mess that the human's created it was Charles Xavier and she was not going to ruin their fighting chance by telling this maniac his whereabouts.

So this princess would take the beating praying that they never would find Charles Xavier because if they did they'd put one of these anti-mutant power collars around his neck just like they did her and then there would be no hope.

Then again, Amara may have lost hope long ago.

But before she could dwell on the past, Stryker's fist came down onto her head knocking her into unconsciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(**Three years earlier**)

_The words coming out of John's mouth Amara just couldn't believe. He was breaking up with her. The man she loved was actually breaking up with her. She thought she was just having a nightmare, but this was real. She knew it was real because she could feel her heart shattering._

_"John… I don't understand. I thought we were happy together." She hated that her voice cracked when she spoke._

_John let out a deep sigh. "Mara, we're only happy together when we use our powers. It's the fire tha' keeps us together." He said and even to his own ears that just sounded like an excuse, not the truth._

_"That's not true and you know it!" She snapped at him. He was holding back and she hated when he did that. He kept silent. "Just tell me the truth."_

_"Fine…" He was hoping that this could have been easier; he of course knew that it wasn't going to be easy at all. "I'm joinin' Fury's team."_

_It felt like Amara's usually warm world just froze over and there was no way that she could thaw herself out. "You're… what?" She asked praying that her mind was just playing tricks on her._

_He looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, Mara. I jus'… it jus' feels like that's where I belong." He said solemnly._

_Amara blinked. "So… you're saying that you feel like you belong with S.H.E.L.D… rather than belonging with me?"_

_John didn't know how to respond to that so all he could do was nod. "I'm sorry, luv." An apology seemed appropriate in a moment like this. "We're jus' too different from each other. We got two completely different perspectives. We don't belong wit' each other."_

_She was taken aback. She felt like she was just slapped across the face. She wanted to cry, scream, and shout. These were feelings she never experienced before. And that's when it occurred to her that this was the first time someone broke up with her. But that wasn't what really caused the heart wrenching feelings. It was the fact that the man who stole her heart was leaving her for… a team? No, it was more for him. Amara could see that in his eyes. He was doing this for himself, because he thought that he finally found a place where he belonged. Who was she to take that away from him?_

_Her silence seemed to have disturbed him. "Mara…" He said putting his hand on her shoulder._

_She quickly shrugged his hand off. "You're absolutely right. We don't belong together. Goodbye, John."_

_Amara didn't look back at him as she left his apartment._

_Things from then on had felt unfinished and she would later regret not screaming and shouting at him. At least then maybe she wouldn't have felt so empty._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

St. John Allerdyce had followed Magneto around when he was a teen because he thought going into a war with the humans would be fun. Oh how wrong he was. This was no fun at all. Mutants were dying. So many mutants. This was mostly because the human's took everyone by surprise and attacked with no warning whatsoever. They had even managed to kill off Magneto, who had been an avid fighter for the peace amongst mutants.

Things had gone even more downhill from there. Charles Xavier and other mutants went into hiding in the secret island Magneto had founded before he was killed. It was called Genoshia; it was a safe haven for mutants.

John, amongst many other mutants, currently resided there. It was a beautiful place but it wasn't home. The room that he stayed in was boring and bland… and made of metal, of course. Like he hadn't gotten enough metal from when he had stayed with Magneto during his teen years.

He sat in the com-room watching the news. He hated the news, especially now, but in Genoshia it seemed like the news was always on. Mutants wanting to find out what other mutants had died. It was sad really, but these were sad times. These were even sad times for John, who usually never let anything bother him including death. Long ago, he was convinced that death was just apart of life and he had always believed that until…

Until Amara was announced as one of the many mutants who had gone missing. That's when death became important to him.

It's been three years since he saw her last… since the day he ended their four year relationship. She had avoided him like the plague… not that they had many chances to see each other on two different teams anyway. Things were left so unfinished.

The whole break-up was a mistake in the first place. John thought that joining S.H.E.I.L.D would have destroyed them if they stayed together. But when he saw that Lance and Kitty were able to keep their relationship going (hell, they even got married!) he knew that ending things with his beautiful Magma was a huge mistake. It was a mistake he would regret forever because he truly believed that if they had stayed together he would have been able to protect her from any harm. But it was too late for that. She was gone and he had no idea where she was.

This was why he watched the news all the time. It would kill him to see on the news that she was dead, but he would at least know that she wasn't out suffering somewhere.

But Amara's name was never mentioned on the news. A huge part of him hoped that she somehow went back to Nova Roma where she would be safe from American human's cruelty, but another part of him knew that there was no chance of that.

He sighed and turned of the TV. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see anymore anti-mutant marches and he didn't want to see anymore mutant deaths. So he stood up and walked to his room.

There in his room he plopped down onto his bed flicked his lighter open and shut.

Click. _Click_. Click. _Click_.

He wanted to set something on fire and if anyone was good at setting things on fire it was John Allerdyce. But even the best pyromaniac couldn't set metal on fire and he needed his bed sheets.

His chest rose and fell as he sighed deeply. The flame flickered out of the lighter and he let it play around his hands until he shaped the flame into a tiny woman. She danced in his hand and he smiled at her. She hugged his pointer finger in return. "Yer me beautiful Magma, aren't ya?" He whispered to her and she nodded.

A tear formed in his eye and he fought it back with all of his might. He would not cry. He refused to cry.

Suddenly, his door burst open. He jumped up, the tiny woman in his hand disappearing. John put a hand to his chest, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and he glared at the Wolverine. "What in the bloody 'ell do ya want?" He shouted out.

Logan glared at the orange haired pyrokinetic. "Shut your mouth and get into your uniform." He demanded.

Suddenly, John's interest was sparked. "Why? Where're we goin'?" He asked glad that he would finally be able to get out of this place and do something.

"We're going on a mission." Logan replied gruffly.

John grinned at this. He had no problem taking out some humans. "Alright! Finally, now where're we headin' off to?"

Logan was annoyed to see the other man's excitement. "We're going to Massachusetts. It's a rescue mission."

"Cool. Who're we savin'?" John asked curiously.

Logan seemed hesitant to answer that question. But nonetheless he looked back up at John and answered him. "Amara."

* * *

**A/N: **Originally, I was going to make this a long one-shot but then decided to make it multi-chaptered so I could see some feedback as the story progressed.

Reviews are L-O-V-E.

I **DO NOT **own X-men Evolution or any of its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

John had never gotten changed so quickly in his entire life. The former X-Jet zoomed away from Genoshia at what seemed like top speed. The pyromaniac's hands clenched on the seats arm rests to the point where he thought they were going to break off. It's been awhile since he dressed in his uniform but that wasn't of any importance right now.

Amara was alive. That was all that mattered. Unfortunately, she was alive and not doing too well but he was going to change that. He was going to save her. Never again was he going to let her go, never again was he going to let her get hurt. He was going to protect her and if anyone was going to get in his way… well, let's just say they better like getting burned.

"Where exactly is she?" John suddenly asked Logan. He hadn't asked many questions when Logan told him who they were rescuing. He just got dressed and prepared himself to kill. He was going to make everyone who hurt her pay.

"She's in a secret base in Massachusetts. It's the base that Colonel William Stryker runs." Logan said keeping his eyes straight ahead.

John winced inwardly. Almost every mutant knew who Stryker was. The infamous mutant hater. He was very open about what he did to mutants. He tortured them for whatever information he needed. Hell, sometimes he'd torture them just for the 'fun' of it. And he had Amara in his grasp. He didn't even want to think about what that psychopath's done to her. "S' what's the plan?" He asked, hoping that he'd have the opportunity to get his hands on Stryker so that man would never harm another mutant again.

"Go in there and kill anyone who gets in our way." Logan replied in his usual gruff tone.

John nodded. "Sounds bloody well good to me, mate."

This was very against Charles Xavier's ways. He was a peace maker and he hoped that everyone who followed him would do the same, but in this moment John and Logan weren't looking for peace. They were on a mission to save someone that they both cared about. For John it was the love of his life and for Logan it was a girl he considered a daughter. This was not a time to follow in Charles's footsteps.

And so they silently landed the jet about a mile away from the secret headquarters. They moved quickly. They needed to get Amara out of there as soon as possible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amara was stuck in darkness. She couldn't move. But she seemed to still have her hearing senses, because all she heard at the moment was pure chaos. There was screaming and shouting. Things breaking and was that her prison door being kicked open? At the moment, she didn't have the will power or strength to open her eyes.

She just wanted to sleep… and maybe never wake up again. A sleep that lasts forever sounded very tempting at the moment.

But then someone was shaking her awake. A warm hand was on her shoulder and she thought she heard the voice of an angel. So foreign… yet familiar. She was able to crack her eyes open just a little bit, and she was able to make out a blur of orange. She tried again, clearing her vision as best as she could. After a long moment she was able to figure out that it was John Allerdyce that was holding her up.

This had to be a dream. "J-John…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and even to her own ears she sounded weak and pathetic.

"Shh, luv, shh." He whispered to her soothingly. He pet down her messy hair and he held her close. "Everythin's alright now. I'm gonna take care of ya. No one's gonna hurt ya anymore."

"John." Logan interrupted, stepping closer to them. "We gotta go now before more trouble comes."

John nodded quickly. "You got it, mate." And with that he put one arm under Amara's legs and the other around her shoulders and he picked her up of the hard floor. He froze momentarily when she whimpered in pain, but time was running out and he needed to get her the hell out of here.

So he speedily followed Logan out of this hell hole. They were lucky they were able to make it to the jet without getting caught. It would have been a real bummer if they were able to get Amara only to be caught in the end.

"Logan, get this thin' off 'er neck." John demanded after a few minutes of them in the air.

Logan put the jet on autopilot and did as he was told. Usually, he would never take demands like that, but this was something he wanted to do. He wanted to get that metal contraption that turned off mutant's powers off Amara's neck right away. An adamantium claw slid out from his fist and it cut into the metal as if it were butter. Soon enough, the thing was off the Nova Roman princess's thin neck. Then he inspected it in case there was a tracking devise on it.

Of course, there was one. He took it out and destroyed it.

John held the beaten Amara in his arms closely. She wasn't in good shape. She was shivering with pain and he was trying to give her as much of his body heat as he could. Soon enough she'd be able to warm herself with her magma powers, but that anti-mutant collar had been on her for a long amount of time. Never. Never would he let this happen again. He promised himself from here on out, he was going to protect her with his life.

He placed small kisses on her head and whispered soothingly in her ear.

He blamed himself for this. She would have been safe if he hadn't been so selfish. They would have still been together and she never would have been taken by William Stryker.

Logan was back to controlling the jet. They would be back in Genoshia in an hour or so, maybe less… the X-jet could really book it. John pet Amara's hair in a soothing manner.

"Logan…" John said, looking over to the older man but never stopping with Amara's hair. Logan made a noise indicating for John to continue. "Why'd ya choose me te come 'elp save 'er?"

The Wolverine stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Cause… I thought that you'd be the most helpful on this mission."

John was confused. After he broke things off with Amara, Logan sought him out and threatened to tear out his organs if he ever stepped within ten feet of her again. Yeah… that had not been a good day for the pyromaniac. "Ye made it very clear tha' ye didn't want me near 'er anymore."

"These are different times, John. She needs you… and it's obvious that you need her too." Logan stated in a softer tone. The other man shot him a confused look. "I can see that you still love her. Like when you watch the news religiously in case they mention her name or when you make those weird little fire people shaped like her."

A deep blush burned John's cheeks. He couldn't believe he was that obvious… well, the Wolverine was very observant so maybe he wasn't so obvious to other people. Nonetheless, Logan was right. John did need her; he always had. It's just at that time he thought that he belonged somewhere else and that she deserved better. He never would have thought that decision would make them need each other even more. He couldn't live without her and he was a fool for ever even trying to.

Finally, the jet landed on Genoshia. Amara completely passed out during the ride so John had to carry her to the hospital wing (he was going to either way). When he arrived and Hank saw who he was carrying the blue man gasped. "My God, what's happened to her?" He asked, motioning for John to put her on one of the beds, to which he immediately complied.

"She was tortured." John stated solemnly as he brushed some hair away from her face.

No one knew of this mission. It had been a secret. Logan had just wanted it to be him and John to do this. It had to be a mission where people had to die and that wouldn't have been possible if Scott or the professor knew about it.

"By whom?" Hank asked while inspecting Amara's injuries.

"By William Stryker." Logan said suddenly walking into the room. He had stayed back a moment to speak to his wife, Ororo, who walked in right after him.

"Oh my…" Hank whispered, momentarily stopping what he was doing with Amara.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" Logan asked walking up to the blue doctor.

"Well, I have to do further examining, but for now I'd say that she has at least one or two broken ribs, many severe bruises, and from the stories I've heard about Stryker she may have been whipped." Hank said somberly.

John felt his heart drop. Hank just told them what he saw on the outside, he didn't even want to know about the internal injuries.

"Were you able to get Stryker?" Ororo asked holding back tears. She was stronger than this.

Logan shook his head regrettably. "No… he got away."

Ororo put her hand on her husband's shoulder and John looked away from the devoted couple. He took Amara's limp hand into his. It felt so cold compared to her usual heat. She'd always had a hotter temperature than other's because of her powers. His other hand lifted to cup her bruised face. How did it all come down to this?

"John," Hank said putting his large hand on his shoulder. "You have to wait outside. I need to work on her."

He stood there a moment longer. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be at her side always. But he reluctantly let go of her and left so Hank could fix her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, for some odd reason, Fanfiction is being a litte stupid. I have this story set under the characters of Magma/Amara Aquilla and Pyro but it's not showing that on the stories list. When I go back to edit that it says that it is marked under those characters. I even tried finding this story in the X-men Evolution section but I didn't see it. I don't know if this is just my computer or if Fanfiction is acting up. -sad face-

Oh, and sorry this is a short chapter.

I do **NOT **own X-men Evolution or any of it's characters.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since they rescued Amara. She still hadn't woken up and John never left her side. He would have been quite content on not even taking a shower just to spend more time with her if it weren't for Hank demanding that he do so stating that when Amara woke up she wouldn't want to be near him due to his horrible stench.

Amara's condition hadn't been very well in the beginning. As it was, Stryker did indeed whip her… and worse. He had electric shocked her as well. Amara was a strong girl; she wasn't going to tell any of the enemies the information they wanted. She was so brave and despite it all, John was proud of her. They were so lucky to have Hank around; he was a magnificent doctor. Of course, he couldn't heal Amara completely; he wasn't a miracle worker. When she woke up they were going to have to do a lot of work with her ribs and she was always going to have those scars.

He wanted her to wake up. He had so much he wanted to say to her… so much he needed to say to her. He needed to say how sorry he was and how much he really did love her.

As usual, John was at his post; at Amara's bedside holding her hand. His thumb rubbed the skin of her hand. She was getting warmer now. Hank said that she'd probably be back to her normal temperature in another week.

John was dozing off now. He hadn't slept in a few days. His eyelids felt heavy and his mind was screaming at him to sleep. But he was fighting it.

"Nnn…"

His eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound Amara just made. His eyes landed on her face and her eyes were squeezed shut until slowly they opened revealing confused hazel eyes.

John felt his heart suddenly beat a mile a minute. She was finally awake! He'd been waiting so long to see those eyes. "Mara?" He spoke, his grip tightening around her hand.

She looked over to him quickly, eyes still filled with confusion. "J-John… where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Yer in Genoshia, luv. Yer safe." He said feeling relief washing over him. That relief quickly melted away when Amara snatched her hand out of his. "Mara?"

"Don't touch me." She nearly hissed out.

John should have known this would happen. He should have known that he would have been the last person she wanted to see. He was the man who broke her heart; he had hurt her. Why would he even dare go near the thought that she wanted to see him?

"Luv, I—"

"Go away… and don't call me that!" She demanded through clenched teeth. Finally, after three years of their break-up, she was letting the bottled up anger out.

John could feel his heart breaking. He briefly wondered if this was how she felt when he was breaking up with her. "Jus' listen to what I got to say and—"

"I don't want to listen to you, John… just please go away." She was pleading with him now. That was like an arrow going straight through the heart.

He wasn't going to give up though. "Mara, I lo—"

"Don't you dare say it!" She snapped, eyes burning like wild fire. "You have no right to say that to me."

"Amara," He was using her full name now. "Please…"

Now it was his turn to plead, which of course was very much unlike him and he was uncomfortable with it. But more than anything he wanted her to listen to him. He needed to tell her how incredibly sorry he was, and how much of a huge mistake he made those three years ago.

She looked away from him and up at the ceiling. "Go. Away." She told him firmly.

John opened his mouth to say something else… but he found that he couldn't speak. There was nothing that he could say to Amara. She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't even want to see him. It hurt, but John got up and he left the infirmary. His head was hung low and defeat weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Amara didn't watch him leave just has he watched her leave three years ago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Amara, I think you should go talk to him." A very pregnant Kitty Pryde-Alvers said to her friend one day while they were lounging in the com-room.

Although Amara knew perfectly well who the soon to be mother was talking about, she decided to play dumb. "Talk to whom?"

It's been a whole month since Amara was rescued from William Stryker's evil grasp. She's healed a lot since then with the help of Hank McCoy. She hadn't spoken to John since the day she woke up in the infirmary. But who could blame her? She wasn't comfortable speaking to the man who broke her heart.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Don't play coy, Amara. John's pretty much miserable."

"Good, I want him to be." Amara replied bitterly.

"Now I know that isn't you talking, Amara, I know you." Kitty said quickly. "The Amara I know would never wish pain on anyone, especially on someone that she loves."

"I don't love John!" Amara was quick to deny that, but even to her own ears it sounded like a lie.

"Oh, please, Amara. As much as you try to make it seem like you despise him to the very core, I see those secret glances you send him when you think no one's watching." Kitty said knowingly.

Amara's cheeks turned a deep crimson red. She would have denied it, but that would have been useless. Kitty saw with her own eyes and Amara would just look like a fool trying to deny what other's saw. "Kitty, I can't just go talk to him after all these years as if nothing happened." She said sadly.

Kitty sent her friend a sympathetic look. "I know it's not easy. Trust me I know, but you can't let something from the past destroy your future with the one that you love." She said wisely, and Kitty knew what she was talking about; she and Lance almost lost each other plenty of times. "It's just unfair to both you and John."

Amara was silent. She wasn't really sure how to respond to Kitty's words. She was conflicted between the past and her heart. Her mind just kept reminding her of the horrible break-up while her heart screamed at her to forget about the past and move on. "I'll think about it… about talking to him."

Kitty seemed both satisfied and disappointed with that. "Alright… but you should think fast or else you'll both be hurting even more." She said before carefully getting up from the couch, hand on stomach. "Now, I have to go to the restroom. It feels like Junior is pushing against my bladder." The pregnant woman said miserably before walking out of the com-room and towards the bathrooms.

Amara was left there to ponder Kitty's previous words alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amara found that she was still confused an hour later. She wished that love wasn't this complicated. She wished that she could just figure out her feelings and be done with it. But of course things couldn't be that easy. Things had to be hard and difficult, and more than anything Amara just wanted to figure out what she was feeling for John. This is exactly why she is now knocking on his door. She needed to figure things out and it just occurred to her that she needed John's help in order to do so.

And before she could even change her mind and run, a sleepy John opened his door. Amara rolled her eyes; of course this lazy bum would be sleeping at 8:30 PM. "John, we need to talk." She stated pushing him back into the room.

John was now fully awake, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Mara?" He asked, briefly wondering if he was just imagining all of this. The Nova Roman princess gave him a stern look and he swallowed. "Wot would you like to talk 'bout?"

"Us. I would like to talk about us." She replied and his features brightened. "Don't get your hopes up, John." She told him firmly. His features immediatly fell. "Now, I want you to know that I'm very confused."

"Bout wot exactly, luv? 'Bout how we're still in love wit' each other? Cause I can tell ya it's simple; we're meant to be together." He said taking a step closer to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't seem to think that three years ago, and that's what I'm confused about."

John felt frustration itching at his skin. "I made a mistake, Mara. Are ya ever gonna forgive me for that?" He asked desperately.

"You're not supposed to make mistakes when it comes to love!" She countered, sounding very much like a child who wasn't getting their way just about ready to stomp their feet.

"Who in the bloody hell put tha' idea in yer head?" He asked incredulously. "Love ain't easy, Mara, and I'm sure that ya know that. Every single day I regret leavin' ya. Every single fuckin' day. I know 'ow much of an idiot I was and more than anythin' I'd love to fix thin's, but you bloody won't let me!"

"Oh, _please_, John, stop trying to make yourself the victim. _I _was the one who was hurt, _you _were the one who caused all the damage between us." She snapped right back. "Don't blame me for not running back into your arms just because you decided to love me again."

"I _decided _te love you again?" He was close to shouting. "Ye don't jus' decide to love someone. I don't know how thin's work for ye in Nova Roma, _princess_, but normally people don't decide to fall in love." He said mocking formality. Steam was starting to come out of Amara's ears... literally. "Oh and by the way, if I did 'ave a choice in fallin' in love wit' ye or not, I wouldn't! It's a nightmare being in love wit' a woman who'd hold a grudge till the end of bloody time!"

Amara was now in full magma form. Her fists were clenched at her sides and if there was a volcano near by, it would have exploded. "How dare you speak to mae that way! After all you've done to me, you have no right to talk to me like that!"

But John wasn't listening to her. He was in a daze... like he usually was when he saw Amara in her fiery form. He was addicted to the flame and when she looked like that... well, he just couldn't control himself. Amara knew this look all too well. "John... don't you dare!"

But it was too late, she felt him take control of her flame and with his power he dragged her to him, ignoring her shouting at him to stop. He crushed her flaming body to his, he wrapped his arms around her body happily, and then he kissed her full on the lips. He hot lips against his was like heaven (well, only to _him_ magma lips would be like heaven). Amara opened her mouth to protest, but that just gave John the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth and brush it against hers.

At the moment, Amara lost full control of her conscious. It had been so long since they kissed and she lost herself in the sweet sensation. Her body reacted naturally to his touch. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue brushed against his in return. She felt John let go of her powers but she didn't stop kissing him. She was doing this all on her free will. Her heart was making her do this because it ached for John. Her heart belonged to him. Completely.

John felt joy wash over him when Amara didn't pull away from him after he let go of her flame. She wanted this as much as he did. She extinguished her flame so now she was just normal Amara instead of fiery Magma. He held her closer to him, never wanting to let go. It felt like his heart was going to explode from the happiness.

Unfortunately, it was then Amara suddenly stopped. She pulled away from him. John felt his hear drop to his stomach when he saw fear in her big hazel eyes. "Wot's wrong?" He asked, not having a very good feeling about this.

"I-I, um..." She suddenly pushed herself out of his arms completely. "I have to go." And then she ran out of his room.

John found that he couldn't chase after the frightened woman. He squeezed his eyes shut and punched the wall. "Shit!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Late at night, probably around two-thirty AM, there was someone sneaking into John's room. They tiptoed over to his bed and started poking his bare back. John muttered a few things before weakly slapping the assailant's hand away from him.

"John, wake up!" Came Amara's harsh whisper.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up on his bed. He looked over to the dark skinned girl with wide eyes. "Mara... what're ye doin' here?" He asked groggily.

She bit down on her bottom lip lightly before replying. "I came to apologize."

John was clearly baffled. "Wot?" He asked looking at her as if she'd just grown a second head.

"I'm sorry about running away from you earlier. I was just... I was scared." She explained.

He blinked. "Ye were scared o' me?" He asked fearing the worst.

"No!" She said quickly. "I was scared of how strongly my heart was pulled to you. I was scared of how much my heart wanted... no, _needed_ you even after you broke it. I was confused and I reacted stupidly." She said bowing her head.

She was upset with herself. John would have none of this. He took her hand and pulled her down onto the bed so they were face to face. "Now, luv, I don't wanna hear ye talkin' like that. If anyone here is stupid, it's me for causin' this whole mess." He said cupping her chek and resting his forehead against hers. I wanna fix this though. I wanna fix us."

"I want to fix us too." She told him honestly.

Then John brought her into his arms and he held her close. Finally, after three years he was getting a chance to clean up the mess that he made.

And then Amara started kissing his shoulder... his bare shoulder. He felt his most intimate body part react to that. He pulled back a bit. "Yer sure you wanna fo this, luv?" He asked seriously while his mind was yelling at him to shut-up and not ruin the moment.

Amara seemed to be thinking the same thing because she rolled her eyes. "John, we're not two teenage virgins. We're adults and it's been three years since the last time we've had sex together; of course I'm sure."

"Can't argue wit' that." He said and then crushed his lips against hers.

He kissed every single one of her scars that night, letting her know that as long as he lived not one more scar would blemish her beautiful skin. That night he made love to her, reasurring her that he would never leave her again. He whispered sweet nothings to her, telling her that he would love her until the end of time.

He did this tonight and he would do this every night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this is the end. I know this story wasn't much but as I stated before this was originally supposed to be a long one-shot. I'm in the midst of writing another Amyro story. This pairing honesting doesn't get enough love. I know they're non-canon, but I like to keep my imagination as widespread as possible.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it.

I do **NOT **own X-men Evolution or any of it's characters.


End file.
